Nessie in Trouble
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: NessiexJacob. Oneshot. Everyone was preparing for Seth's surprise birthday party. Nessie gets in trouble with Jacob? Jacob yelling Nessie's full name? Werewolf cake? Leah laughing? hmmm... Please rate and review! They would be greatly appreciated.


I was bored so I decided to write this story… Hope you like it!!!

It's a Nessie and Jacob story. I'm just so in love with Taylor Lautner that is why. Lol!

Nessie's POV

It was a sunny Tuesday morning here at Forks which meant one thing—I get to ditch school today. One silly mistake of stepping outside while the sun is shining in front of humans, and we'll be doomed forever. Although, I do like seeing my pallid skin shimmer under the sun's rays. Jacob says I look beautiful every time he sees me sparkle which always makes me blush. Curse the half human genes my mother gave me.

Almost everyone was in the kitchen preparing for Seth's surprise birthday party. He's turning sixteen now and I'm still four years old, but I physically look and mentally think like I'm fifteen.

It was funny seeing vampires who don't eat human food, cook them inside the kitchen. I saw Aunt Alice pace back and forth in the living room asking herself over and over, "What do I do? Where do I put this? Does he like roses?" Roses? I didn't even want to ask.

Seth has grown close to us; also the werewolves. I guess that everything went smoothly once I was born and Jacob imprinted on me.

Yes, I know all about the imprint stuff. I realized it when I was two. I'm smart eh?

I was officially bored. Jacob went down to La Push early before the crack of dawn to pick up Leah. Seth was held hostage by my father, and my two uncles; Emmett and Jasper. I think they went cliff diving or something.

Jacob and Leah would be here soon, I realized, so I quickly changed into something decent. I put on a denim mini skirt, a white halter top that says "Rock Princess" in glitter, and slipped on my favorite flip flops.

I hurried downstairs and wow. Aunt Alice sure had put a lot of effort for this party.

Every inch of the house was decorated. Balloons, streamers, flowers—they were everywhere. I could also smell Italiano being cooked in the kitchen, and Chef Emeril's voice. I snickered. (A/N: Lol. Got that from the movie…)

Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Aunt Rosalie and my mom were in the kitchen, freaking out whether or not to put the mushrooms in. I didn't know what they were cooking and I decided not to ask.

I tiptoed to the cake, shaped like a werewolf, and used my finger to taste some of the icing. Yum! I couldn't resist the temptation so I took a fork and dug it on the side of the cake where no one can see it.

Just as I was about to put it in my mouth, a voice stopped me.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" I turned around and I saw Aunt Alice.

"I was just, uhm… testing the cake. If it was… consumable. It might have been Styrofoam for all we knew!" That was sort of lame.

"Nessie, of course some part of the cake would be Styrofoam! It's the bottom layer that's actually cake. I think." She laughed. "Well, I better continue decorating! And stay away from the sugar Nessie!" She skipped to the kitchen, more like dance.

I headed outside to get some fresh air. I looked down at my skin and I was glistening. I sighed, wishing Jacob was here to tell me I'm beautiful. It's only been 4 hours since he left but I _really_ miss him.

What to do?

Light bulb!

I crouched down in position and sprung up the tree. Ahh… Thank you vampire genes. I kept going until I reached to the top of the tree. The view was, astonishing that no words could describe it.

After a while, I heard Jake's Volkswagen Rabbit coming so I hastily, but carefully, made my way down until I was at the very last branch nearest to the ground.

Soon after, Jacob and Leah were exiting the car and making their way to the house. I decided to surprise them.

I stood up on the branch, balancing and called, "Jacob! Leah!"

"Hey Ness…" He stopped midway when he realized where I was. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE THIS INSTANT!" Uh oh. He's mad.

"Why?" I was quite confused.

"Because you could get hurt! For all we know, the branch could have given up! Not that you're heavy and all because you're not, but, WHY AM I EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU? Come down here!"

"Geez Jake! Give her a break! She's just having fun." Leah interrupted though I could tell from her tone that she was concerned too.

"Not the point Leah! RENESMEE!!!" He called again.

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming!" I rolled my eyes as I jumped and landed on a crouch in front of Leah and Jacob. Boy was he furious! If it was possible, steam would be coming out of his ears by now. Leah and I just laughed at his expression.

"What's so funny about you falling Renesmee? Huh?" Jacob disrupted our little fun.

"I won't fall Jake! I'm extra careful!"

"Extra careful!?! Renesmee! That tree is 100 feet of doom!"

I turned to the tree and waved my hand up and down to it as if measuring the height, "Eight feet Jacob! Eight feet!"

"Eight feet, two feet, one thousand feet! It doesn't matter! You're only four years old!"

"Yeah but I look like I'm fifteen! I can even pass for seventeen!" I pointed out.

"That's not the point Renesmee." He's been using my full name a lot. He's mad alright.

"And the point is???" I questioned.

"You could have gotten hurt!"

"I think you've established that Jacob. Now can we please move on? It's Seth's birthday and we don't want to ruin that." I grabbed Leah's hand and walked towards the house. "They're cooking Italiano. At least, trying." We both laughed.

"Nessie." Phew. My nickname, at least he calmed down a bit.

I turned around facing him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I was just… Next time, just be careful ok? Don't go climbing trees unless someone is here."

"It's ok Jake. Plus, dad can hear my thoughts remember? He could have ran and saved me before I hit the ground!"

He raised his eyebrows. "You're father is all the way at La Push with Seth and your uncles."

"Damn it." I looked away.

"Promise next time you'll be careful?"

"Yes Jacob. I promise."

I stomped away with Leah and muttered to Leah, "He's worse than my dad!" Leah chuckled and so did I."

"I heard that!" Jacob called out.

I turned around and yelled, "THAT'S 'CAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO!"

I was daydreaming about this so, I decided to share it with everyone. Rate and Review please…

Thanks!


End file.
